Wolf Fever ZERO
by Doodle142
Summary: After WF3, Wolf Begins his Search for Kiara, and remmembers his past DISCLAIMER i do not own 28 Days Later or Inuyasha Book 4 of 8
1. Morning Sunshine

**WOLF FEVER ZERO!!!!!!! (3 ½)**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or anything I use in reference for creating this work, thank you**

**A Castle 432 miles south of Kalingrad, Dark Wolf Castle…**

**A City north of Mount Brograshan, Sarocolmadia…**

**A Fortress 5632 Miles East of any enemy borders, Castle Strike Force, AKA the Dragon's Gate… **

**A Volcano 464,543 Miles from Moon Sky City, Mt. Saeiga…**

**Many questions of mystery surround these seemingly related and traumatic, bloody events. But most of these questions start with the Second Kingdom, Strike Force…**

**When was it established?**

**By Whom?**

**But the most obvious question of all…**

**Who created the WolfSaeiga, and the FallSaeiga? And who created the WOLF FEVER?**

**To answer these so called riddles we must delve deep into the past before these set events took place…**

**Before Sarocolmadia…**

**Before the Battle of the Dragon's tooth and the Wolf's Claw**

**Before Cloud was born**

**And before the doomed 17 year old boy ever set foot in the wood on a casual hunting trip…**

…**To the Childhood…**

…**Of the future bearer of the FallSaeiga…**

…**Who would be doomed to fight the WolfSaeiga in a bloody struggle for survival…?**

_My name is Wolf Mcloud…my life has been one of much hardship and toil. And the Wolf Fever has always haunted me, even in childhood, when it took my parents away…before I met Taylor; about 15 years ago there was a modern world, like yours. You know, T.V., telephones, all your fancy stuff. Then the Great Crash Economy took place and we were driven back to the olden days of living. A long time ago my family was alive and Kiara was 15 like me at the time. To understand the story you must delve deep into my past, to the horror, and to the time where the greatest blood shed in history would occur…this is my tale, my life……my tragedy. _

_June 4__th_

_There were no troubles coming back from the negotiations, Strike Force has agreed to lay down arms as long as we meet said demands. Although I do not trust them, we have no choice ever since Fox Serrano betrayed us and corrupted one of the best rangers on the force. I do not know much about the Wolf Fever, but I do know that whatever it is, it was enough to destroy the mind of its bearer. We are camped out on the summit of Mt. Saeiga, a Volcano that has started to erupt again. We had a quick discussion whether we should move considering we heard a faint clashing of swords; it was very, very soft, but unmistakably identifiable. The mount also looked like it could explode any minute. I shall write to you until we are at least 2 days journey, then ill send a scout to ride with Godspeed to announce to you our soon arrival. I hope that – wait, something's happening._

Alexi put his pen down to hear his men calling for him to come quick. Alexi rushed out of his tent and saw the squad surrounding something on the slope of the volcano. Alexi strolled towards them. "Ok, ok, what is all this nonsense about- what in the name of?!"

A man was lying on the slope, his eyes open slightly. His light brown Tunic was cut, showing blood from a wound. His cheek was cut on the left, leaving a large gash. His trousers were also torn on the right leg. His eyes were green as the most alive tree you could ever find. In his left hand, he held a sharp piece of green glass; in the other hand was a long reverse blade sword as red as the blood which slowly leaked out of him. "I think he's dead sir" one of his soldiers told him. "When did you find him?" Alexi asked. "He was limping down from the top not five minutes ago, we saw at least 34 horsemen riding off, one of them female. He was coming and shouted at us to run, then he collapsed here and hasn't moved since" The guard explained. Alexi kneeled over and observed the blood red blade. It was flawless, not a scratch or sign of denting, the hilt was the same. Its length had to be at least 7 or 8 feet before it curved up to the tip. "Sir I think we should bury hi- ARRGGGH!!!" Alexi jumped back. The man's eyes had shot open and he was hyperventilating. Alexi tried to calm him down "easy now! You're ok!" The man continued to breathe erratically and grabbed Alexei's collar and pulled him towards his face. The soldiers tried to make a move towards him but Alexi ordered them back. The man opened his mouth and out came one of the most deep ancient voices he had ever heard "_Listen to me, you must get away, you must! He's coming! He will unleash hell on you all…" _ The man's grip loosened suddenly and he fell back to the ground. Alexi ordered for water and something to eat for the man while he tried to apply first aid on his wounds. It wouldn't matter. As Alexi continued to try to mend him, the man's horrid life came to his mind.

_More then 27 years ago._

"Wolf honey! Time for breakfast!" Wolf's mother called. "_Coming mom! One second!!"_ Wolf called back. Today would be his first day at ninth grade. He had a crush on a girl in his class named Kiara. Wolf sighed and walked down the stairs. Wolf ran back to the mirror to check out his hair. It was neatly combed. Wolf snickered at him self and shook it up, making it untidy. He slid down the banister to the living room where his dad was sitting across from the T.V. He looked up from reading his newspaper and said "Don't forget what I told you Wolf, if you set a good example that Kiara girl might like you" Wolf rolled his eyes "_Yea, gee, thanks a lot Dad_," Wolf's Dad snickered and looked back at his newspaper. "WOLF MCLOUD YOU HURRY YOUR LITTLE BUTT AND GET IN HERE!" His mom roared from the kitchen. Wolf and his Dad looked at each other and in about a slit second Wolf was in the kitchen sitting at the table. His mom was 5'6" and wore a red Kimono. She was 35 years old with brown hair like Wolf's that stretched down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were soft pink and her body was slim. Wolf yawned loudly as his mother turned. "Jeez sweetie, you need to learn to sleep more. Keep your dreams on counting…or eating sheep, not on drooling on your pillow about Kiara. Wolf moaned at this "_oh my god did I do it again!?"_ Wolf's mom rolled her eyes as his dad walked in. "Allison how do the eggs look?" Allison turned around and pointed a spatula at him "Don't u even think about it Josh Saeiga Mcloud" she warned. Wolf giggled as his parents gave each other mean looks. Allison went back to poking at the eggs while Josh went towards the door. Wolf was almost a mirror image of his father, he was built like him, tall like him, his hair was messy like his, but his eyes were a darker green. "I'll be back later sweetie, I got to head for the office" Josh yelled. Allison called after him "Bring back some milk please!" Josh groaned and closed the door. Wolf snickered and ate the last of his toast. "You better get going or you're going to be late!" Wolf sprang up and grabbed his pack. Running to his mom he kissed her on the cheek and said "bye mom, love you" Allison sighed "love you too, be good!" Wolf reassured her that he would and as he walked out she yelled "AND STOP GETTING INTO FIGHTS AT SCHOOL!!" Wolf busted out laughing as he walked towards the bus stop. A plane flew over head as he looked around his neighborhood. Around him were the sounds of people leaving for work, lawn mowers going, dogs barking, and young children enjoying their day off when Wolf had school. As he reached the bus stop he pulled off his pack and checked it to make sure he had his homework, considering his teacher, Mr.Rockmar, was getting pissed at all his missing assignments. Wolf sat in the shade of a tree by the road watching cars go bye. Finally he saw the bus pulling up towards the stop. He got up and boarded. Kids chatted excitedly as Wolf got on. Scanning for a seat, he saw Ian waving at him. Wolf walked over and sat down "Yo, what's in the news today?" Ian showed him a newspaper "This" Wolf took it and read "Environmentalist party protesting outside of animal research facility, demanding that all the wolves and other animals be set loose" Wolf scanned the picture carefully and gave the paper back to Ian "So did your mom say you can spend the night? Or are we going to Jake's party?"


	2. Exposure

Chapter 2: Exposure

The crowd raged as more people crowded around the Dark Wolf Animal Research Lab, holding signs of protest. Security guarded the entrance but one mob of citizens decided to try a break in. "FORWARD!! FOR THE ANIMALS!!" one protester screamed and five rushed towards the door. The security tried to beat them back but they broke through and closed the doors behind them. As they ran through the halls they ran by countless doors that led to testing labs. "This way! Over here!" one man shouted and they flocked towards the wolf research area. As they burst through one guy began to vomit. There was an operating table with insides spilled all over and a dead wolf laying on it. Rows and rows of cages containing wolves lined the walls. Inside the wolves were barking, their eyes all blood red. Some clawed the safety glass doors while others rammed into it. One man looked at the group and said "Ok keep your stomach together if you want to get them out of here, Mills, get over here with that wrench" the others nodded and moved through the lab.

Wolf walked with Ian to the main hall of the class building. They had crumpled up their schedules and had used them for paper airplanes and hornets. As they hit the intersection they high-fived and said "see you later". Wolf walked towards Mr.Rockmar's classroom and opened the door. Rockmar looked at him and scoffed "Turning in your summer project this time Mcloud?" Wolf handed to him and went to find his seat. As he looked he walked by Kiara who gave him a quick glance. Wolf's temperature rose rapidly as he learned his seat was behind Kiara's. Kiara brushed her long brown hair with her comb as Wolf watched. Wolf had his head propped up on his chin as he watched dreamily. "Wolf? Wolf…WOLF MCLOUD!!" Rockmar roared as he slammed his meter stick on his desk. Wolf jumped and saw him standing their. "As soon as your done staring into La, La land you'll be starting on you work I believe" Wolf apologized and saw Kiara giggling. Wolf smiled and muttered "score!!"

The group banged on the locks to try to break them but had no luck "the damn thing is stuck!!" one complained. "Wait ill get a wrench" another said and turned. As he did he stopped, there at the doorway was a man in a white coat holding a cup of coffee, his eyes wide. He dropped it and ran for the security phone with the man dead on his heels. The man picked up phone and said frantically "security! Security we have a break in at the Wolf Research Center, Fever Medical Lab, its in sector-"The man tore the phone out of the wall as the scientist stepped back and watched them "I know who you are, and what you think you're doing for these animals but please listen" The man scoffed "If you want to stay healthy I advise you shut up and stay still or I shove this wrench where the sun don't shine you little cock whore" The scientist took a step forward "WAIT DON'T OPEN THE CAGES! THEY'RE INFECTED WITH THE VIRUS!!" the man stopped as he was about to crush the lock with the wrench "infected? Infected with what" the scientist backed away "please you don't understand what is happening here" "INFECTED WITH WHAT!?!?" the man roared. The scientist told him "The Fever, it's a Violent Fever that makes them rageful, you can't open those cages" The man sighed and rolled his eyes "right, I heard enough, break the locks" the scientist ran for them but was stopped and held back by another man "NO!! PLEASE!! THE FEVER IS IN THEIR BLOOD!! ONE BITE OR TRANFUSION, STOP PLZ, THEY WILL KILL YOU AND-""Just relax man, nothing to worry about" the man said. As man with the wrench broke the first lock and opened the door he said "come on now, we are getting you out of here" The wolf inside turned his head sharply, its eyes blood red. It howled and pounced onto him. The man screamed as he struggled with the wolf. One man pulled him off as the wolf's teeth cut his shoulder. The man bashed the wolf's head with a hammer as the other man vomited blood on the wall "MY INSIDES ARE ON FIRE!!!! ARRGH!H!!" the man screamed and vomited blood on the other's face. "OH JESUS!! WHAT THE!?" the scientist picked up a large knife and ran for the man who was thrashing on the ground "WE HAVE TO KILL HIM! QUICK KILL HIM!! THE FEVER IS IN HIS BLOOD!" but the man had sprung up and looked at the scientist, his eyes were blood red like the wolves. He choked out blood and ran for the scientist. Outside the roaring of the crowd died down as they heard shrieks of terror from the inside. The crowd muttered, wondering what was going on. From behind the main door, were sounds of loud banging. The door shook violently as the crowd screamed for an explanation. The security backed away as the door shook even more violently. Suddenly the door burst and out came the group that had gone in before…but it wasn't exactly the same……….


	3. Lockdown

Chapter 3: Lockdown

Wolf groaned as he stood in the lunch line. Ian gave him an extremely hard slap on the back "oh come on, it wasn't that bad, besides, Kiara GIGGLED at you, it's a good sign" Wolf muttered "_Or a sign that she was laughing at me cause I'm an idiot and I drooled all over my desk"_ Ian rolled his eyes and got a bread roll from the lunch line. "Just wait dude, things will turn out ok in the end" Wolf scoffed and took a roll for himself. Ian glanced back "besides, what is the worst possible thing that can happen?" as soon as Wolf and Ian walked by Kiara's table Wolf slipped in a pile of spaghetti and spilled his food everywhere, which was immediately followed by roaring laughter from other students, including Kiara. Ian looked over Wolf "Ok, the second worst thing" "_Dude, just shut up"_ Ian snickered and went to their table. Wolf sat up and saw a slender hand reach down towards him "_Need a hand?" _Wolf looked up and saw Kiara standing over him. He looked over at Ian who mouthed the words "score!" and he gave him the thumbs up sign. Wolf looked back up at her and took her hand. It was soft and delicate and warm to the touch. It sent a shiver down his spine just thinking about it. As he got up he said "_Thanks"_ Kiara gave him a soft, sweet smile and said "_Your welcome, oh, um, you got a piece of noodle stuck in your hair"_ She plucked it out as Wolf blushed and Ian roared with laughter at the table. Kiara giggled and said "_So I'll see you around?"_ Wolf nodded so quickly he almost cracked his neck and he was off in a huff. Kiara looked after him and sighed. Her friend Mary whispered "Oooo Kiara O'Donnell you are not falling in love are you?" Kiara turned sharply around as her other friend Hannah giggled "_Oh, come on you two, I barely even know him!"_ She turned back around "_He IS kind of cute though"_ Wolf sat at his table with his head on his arms, like playing heads up 7 up. Ian patted his back "It's not that bad, ok so you embarrassed yourself in front of your super hot dream girl, but at least she talked to you" Wolf moaned "_She pulled noodles out of my hair man!!"_ Ian almost couldn't stop himself from laughing again "And that's a bad thing?" Wolf looked up "_Well I can tell you all the many ways of how that could have gone better!"_ Ian snickered and ate the last of his roll. "Tell you what, after lunch we will go and talk to her and her fri-" The fire alarm rang and Ian sighed "or not…" the intercom buzzed on and shouted "WARNING! LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN! DUCK AND COVER UNDER YOUR DESKS OR TABLES" Wolf fell backwards out of his chair and crawled underneath the table, Ian next to him. He looked towards the window where he could only see an empty courtyard, but suddenly a man was running across a courtyard, he looked like he was running for his life. Closely behind him was another man, a man with blood all down his front and his arms outstretched, chasing the first man? After what seemed like hours the lockdown continued. Finally the intercom buzzed "ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE CAR AND BUS LOOP FOR EARLY DISSMISSAL" The cafeteria cheered and ran out of the door. Wolf and Ian caught up with Kiara and her friends as Wolf said "_I wonder what that was all about" _Kiara shrugged and gasped "_Hey! Don't you live like 4 houses down from me!?"_ Wolf blushed while Ian's smile got wider "Why yes he does Kiara, maybe we should all go over to Wolf's for ice cream, his treat of course" Kiara smiled sweetly at Wolf and said "_I would love too" _ Wolf spoke telepathically to Ian "_Ass" _Ian tried to contain his laughter _ "Your welcome Wolf"_


	4. Evacuation

Chapter 4: Evacuation

As the group walked inside Selena ran for Wolf "Nice of you to bring friends over, but you all need to watch this" She led them to the T.V. where josh was sitting in his chair. As he saw them come in he pointed at the screen. Wolf and the others sat and watched:

"**This is the 3:00 P.M. news with Charlie Riggs!** **DUM, DUM ,DUM!!! Hello everyone I'm Charlie Riggs with today's very special report, in a widespread scare from an earlier incident at the Dark Wolf Animal Research Lab, a sort of virus, an infection if you will, was released. The virus apparently makes people infected with rage, a psychological mission for killing and murder. The way to identify them is their eye color being blood red, vomiting blood, or having blood all over them. Humans aren't the only victims of the virus's deadly onslaught, wolves also have it, and are spreading it like wildfire." **Wolf looked at the others "_That man who ran in the court yard! He must have been running from the infected guy!" _His mom shushed him and listened on **"For this reason, the people have named this virus…the Wolf Fever…people are advised to…wait…ladies and gentlemen this just in, it seems the infection has spread through numerous cities and the high council has ordered an evacuation of the entire kingdom, people should evacuate immediately, but in an orderly fashion, make their way to the designated evacuation zones, thank you, good luck, and gods speed." **The screen went blank as the report finished. Josh looked at the others "Ok well that settles it, everyone get their stuff together, kids, even you Ian, phone your parents, have them meet here. Come on guys go!!" everyone rushed for their jobs while Kiara and Wolf ran upstairs "_I can't believe this is happening!"_ Kiara shouted. An air raid siren started to go off. They had made it to the top of the stairs when a loud smash was heard behind Wolf. He turned and saw Kiara slumped against the wall, her head bleeding on the side. A brick lay on one of the stair steps. Wolf rushed towards her as she fell. Hannah screamed "THE RIOTING AND THE LOOTING HAS STARTED!!" Wolf ripped his shirt and tied a bandage around Kiara's head but she lost conscious. Wolf cursed under his breath, she was going into shock. Forgetting his emotions he put his hands on her chest and pressed down multiple times, conducting CPR. He tilted her head back and put his mouth on hers. He wanted to keep it there but he smacked himself mentally and continued on. After repeating this two more times Kiara coughed and sat up. Wolf eased her up "_Shh, its ok, your ok, Kiara look at me, your ok!"_ Kiara stared at him with wordless shock. She knew what he had done to save her. Josh roared up the stairs "DAMMIT WOLF GET YOUR STUFF AND COME ON" Wolf looked down the steps and then to Kiara "_you ok?" _Kiara licked her lips, Wolf, unable to catch on, watched "_I'm better now, thanks"_ Wolf nodded and helped her up and down the stairs. Kiara muttered "_But your things"_ Wolf shook his head "_Your more important right now come-on!"_. Wolf tried not to look down, knowing Kiara's sweet, thoughtful eyes were on his. Wolf placed Kiara on the couch, as he did so she put her hand around his neck and pulled her head up to kiss him on the cheek, muttering "Thank you". Wolf's cheek burned as he walked back the kitchen. Allison had her stuff and went to help Kiara. Josh had two swords tied to his back, one sheath red, and the other green. He saw Wolf and ran to him and knelt down, saying "Wolf, son, listen to me, whatever happens out there, you're my shadow, you be my shadow that's it, move with me and quietly, stay close, keep Kiara with you" Wolf nodded quickly and went back to the living room where Kiara was up and slumping against a wall. Allison sighed "ok that should be-ARRRGHHHH!!!!" Everyone shrieked one of the fevered crashed through the window door. He gurgled blood and screamed as he ran at Josh. Seeing this, Josh pulled out the green blade and cleaved the man in two, sending fevered blood all over the walls, Josh screamed "Don't touch the blood! Everyone move!!!" the group ran for the door as more fevered people burst through the back. Wolf barely had time to look back before he was outside into the smoke filled air. As he looked around, he felt tears come to his eyes as he saw his world in total hell.


	5. Wolf's Search Continues

Chapter 5: Wolf's Search continues

The houses in his neighborhood were ransacked, shattered glass and fire was everywhere, from the driveway Wolf could see a women being overrun by 3 of the fevered. They tore open her neck and pulled out her esophagus before running into her house. A car roared up and screeched in front of them. Out the window a man yelled "Hannah, Mary come on! Need a lift Josh?" Josh shook his head "No thanks we'll be ok" The girls waved to Kiara and jumped in the car. As it drove off Josh urged them on. As Wolf started he stopped and saw Kiara with tears down her eyes. He could understand, this was her home "Kiara?" he called. No answer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after his parents. As he ran across the pavement his mind flashed blank

PRESENT DAY

Wolf sat up, his chest bandaged. He looked around. He was in a small room on a stone table with lab equipment around him…all abandoned. He saw dead flowers on the counter. Papers were everywhere and the door was smashed down, letting cold air rush through. _"Winter, it can't be" _Wolf thought. He slowly got off the table and grabbed his brown Kimono-Hori. Slipping it on and scratching his triangular dog ears, he stepped outside. He gasped; he was standing inside the old Dark Wolf castle, the very castle that witnessed the Grand Battle of the Dragon's Tooth and the Wolf's Claw. He walked through the abandoned halls, the furniture in shreds and everything in rubble. He went to the mess hall. It was a wreck, tables were overturned and broken, the fireplace blocked off. He then saw the FallSaeiga; it was resting on one of the tables, along with the green shard of the Wolfsaeiga. He picked it up and tied it to his back. He took the green shard and placed it from a few cm above his eye. He cut down to the eye, stopped and placed it under his eye. He continued cutting down 4 more cm until he had a line that started from the top of his eye and stopped at the eye, resuming at the bottom so he wouldn't cut his pupils out. "_A mark to represent my failure"_ Wolf thought to himself. He placed the green shard on his belt and walked to the gates. The gates were splintered and smashed down. As he walked forward he saw a piece of pink kimono in the rubble. Seeing this he gasped and ran to it. Picking it up he smelled it for scent. Sure enough it was her, Kiara. The scent was at least a day old. He held the fabric in his now clenched fist as he felt tears in his eyes. He looked out into the horizon, not even bothering to change to his wolf form. He sprinted out of the gate, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he began his search for Kiara. As he approached the mountains his mind flashed back to the great escape…


	6. Overrun

CITY: HELTINERA

Chapter 6: Overrun

Wolf pulled Kiara after his parents. His father led the way, followed by his mother. They were in the city streets now, running for the army blockades. 6 fevered ran after them. People who also sought safety ran along side Wolf as they ran for the blockades. As they turned a corner next to a large building they saw the blockade being overrun. Soldiers screamed as the Fevered killed them. Josh moaned and ran away from the blockade. Ian followed closely behind as they all ran for a large skyscraper. As they ducked inside Josh pulled out both the red and green blades and did a back flip over the group. As the fevered rushed in Josh landed and cleaved all the fevered with one swift strike of both swords. Josh panted, sheathed the blades, and ran to the stairs where the rest of the group was running up. When they were about half way up they heard Fevered shrieking below them. Josh roared "MOVE!! MOVE DAMMIT MOVE!!!" Kiara screamed as she continued running up and up the stairs. Wolf never let go of her hand as they ran into a door on one of the levels. They burst into a large office complex with multiple cubicles. Josh blockaded the door with a large desk and pulled out the blood red blade, ready to kill whatever came through that door. The rest took cover in multiple cubicles as the Fevered banged on the door. After about 10 minutes of waiting the banging ceased and Josh relaxed his sword hand. He walked over to the group and sighed "We're safe….for now" Wolf looked up at his father…he wasn't who he thought he was anymore…he was a killer. Kiara curled up in one of the cubicles, Ian in another. Allison and Josh set up in their own. Wolf stood by the window and watched with horror the scene below. Fevered, nothing but masses of Fevered people running after the normal, People who were overrun by bloody masses, and who had no chance to defend them selves. Wolf saw flames and rubble everywhere. In the distance a large building collapsed. He turned his back towards the city and walked to the cubicle where Kiara was to keep her company. He sat next to her and sighed softly as she laid her head on his shoulder "I'm scared Wolf, what if the fevered get in" He looked at her and spread his legs. He pulled her over and sat her between them. He then pulled her against him and put his arms around her waist. "_If they do, I swear on this Earth, this Heaven, And this now turned Hell, that they will never reach you"_ Kiara sighed and laid her head back so it rested underneath his chin. She stroked Wolf's hand as she let sleep take her. Wolf watched over her for long hours, and then, making sure everyone was asleep, fell asleep himself as his mind wandered back

THE PRESENT: KALINGRAD

Wolf sat in the Grand Tree crying, no one was around for this castle too was also ransacked. He remembered Kiara had found him here, how she was pregnant with his children. Wolf look up quickly, remembering the kids. Wolf's mouth opened slowly. He didn't know where they were, what had happened. He had to find them too, and Kacie as well. Wolf was about to cry again when a voice sprung into his mind "_Wolf…The kingdom..."_ Wolf shot his head around towards the gate. There in the gateway was a big black wolf; it was pure black, shiny. The eyes were Blue, dark blue. His ivory teeth shone in the darkness of the night, the same went for his claws. He turned and padded off. Wolf jumped down and followed the wolf _"Wait! Who are you!?"_ Wolf asked. The wolf didn't answer as it burst into a full blown run to the North. Wolf growled and turned into his wolf form, and followed close behind. They traveled far, over mountains, through lakes; they jumped from trees to trees. Finally the black wolf stopped and turned to face Wolf, who also was now stopped. He looked behind the black wolf and saw Moon Sky city, or what was left of it. The whole city was in flames. Wolf felt tears in his eyes "_No fire drenchers, or well attendees to put it out, it burned freely" _He thought. The black wolf turned his head to the east and Wolf's head followed. He stared at a small square formation on a large hill. Wolf sighed "_Havenshire is it too abandoned?"_ He asked the black wolf. It nodded and suddenly sprinted off towards it. Wolf was briefly shocked at its speed but quickly picked up the chase. They ran quickly, stopping for nothing. Wolf watched as the black wolf neared the city. It stopped at the gate and turned and stared at Wolf. Wolf stared back "_Is the answer here?"_ He spoke mentally. The black wolf bowed his head, raised it, and looked behind Wolf. Wolf saw this and turned. Nothing was there and he turned back around. The black wolf was gone. Wolf stared in shock but regained his senses. Slowly but surely, he padded into Havenshire. The city was in just as much of a mess as the others he visited. He looked around at the looted stores, the broken glass. A few fires were smoldering here and there. He began sniffing around for a scent or something to tell him Kiara was here. He sniffed through rubble, some empty houses, the main hall, but still nothing. He was about to give up when he turned and saw a girl on the high wall, sitting, staring at the outside. Wolf's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't there before! The girl who had to be at least 16 had on the pants of a brown Kimono-Hori, like Wolf's, her hair was long, going down to her middle back. Her shirt was a white silky one with red spots dotting them here and there. Wolf narrowed his eyes, it was blood. He looked more closely and gasped in thought. She was pregnant. Wolf wondered what in the hell is a girl whose pregnant doing in such a wrecked place. He padded to the rampart stairs and then up. As he approached the girl turned her head sharply and he stopped dead in his tracks. Her eyes, they were like Kiara's but they weren't hers, they were pink.

THE PAST: CITY HELTRINA, SKYCRAPER

Wolf snoozed on, unaware that he was lying on his back with Kiara lying on top of him. They had been inside the office for about a week, wondering whether they would stay here or no. He stirred and looked around with his eyes. The room was dark except for a few lit candles. Ian's voice sprang into his mind "_You awake yet sleepy head, or are you going to keep cuddling with pinky there?"_ Wolf looked over to Ian sitting on one of the cubicle walls. He rolled his eyes and moved Kiara off of him. Before he got up he placed the blanket over her and gave her a small kiss on the neck. She moaned softly and turned over. Wolf got up and walked over to the window. From there he could see a few Fevered running down the street but then the rest was empty. Ian whispered "_Hey, I heard your dad wanted to talk to you about something deadly important"_ Wolf turned his head and nodded. He asked Ian where he was. Ian inclined his head to the door that lead to the next room. He walked over, scratching his head. As he opened the door he smelled blood. He cautiously walked through to find a body by a blocked door. Josh was sitting near the window, watching everything below. As he approached Josh said "_One of the Fevered tried to get in, I got him though. Come here son I need to talk"_ Wolf sat cross legged beside him and listened. Josh and sighed and said "_Wolf, you're the only hope for the future"_


	7. For the Future

Chapter 7: For the Future

Wolf stared at him in confusion and Josh went on "_Your mother and I created you because there had to be a future, and for there to be someone we could care for and shape into the greatest person on this good green Earth. But your mother and I can't anymore, for our time is over, this is your time Wolf, the time of the future."_ Wolf looked down at the ground as Josh continued "_I know you love Kiara, and I certainly know she loves you back, I'm not saying you should, but if worst comes to Hell, then there will still be a hope for the future."_ Wolf looked at Josh in pure shock, knowing what he was implying. Josh sighed and looked at Wolf "_I'm sorry this had to happen Wolf, but it is the way things must be, you understand ri-"_He was interrupted by a crashing sound in the next room and screaming. Josh and Wolf sprang up and ran with inhuman speed towards the door. As Wolf entered he could see a hole in the ceiling and two fevered clawing at Ian. Josh, without thinking, pulled the green blade out and threw it to Wolf who caught it and ran towards the fevered. "_FIGHT!! IAN FIGHT THEM!!"_ Josh roared as he cleaved one of them in the back. Allison pinned one against the cubicle wall as Wolf thrust the green blade into his face. He panted and dropped the sword, the blood washing right off the blade, leaving the blade clean and pure. His mother released him but as she got up she winced. Her arm was cut and had fresh blood all around it and in it. Wolf looked at the dead fevered he had killed. There was fresh blood on his shirt and dried blood as well. The group looked at her as Ian panted and retreated into the next room. Josh looked at her "_No, please no, I can't"_ Allison gave a soft smile "It's ok Josh…I'm sorry this had to happen" she took Wolf's face in her hands and kissed his forehead saying "I love you Wolf, you've made me very proud, take Kiara into the next room and stay there, don't come back" She turned him and pushed him away. Wolf picked up the green blade and pulled Kiara to the next room. As they entered they closed the door. Wolf went to a cubicle wall and turned his back towards it. Sliding down he started crying hard. Kiara sat next to him and held him. She put his head on her chest and placed her arm around him. Wolf hugged her as he continued crying. Ian was punching the ground repeatedly, soft tears in his eyes. Wolf cried harder as the door opened a few minutes later and Josh came in…alone. He walked over to where Wolf was and dropped the red blade. Blood was splattered on it, but this didn't come off. He slumped against the cubicle wall across from them and buried his face in his hands. Wolf couldn't stand it, he had killed a man, and now his mother was gone. He cried even harder as Kiara held him tighter, crying with him. Josh muttered something as he pressed his face in his hands. Ian sat against a wall staring up at the ceiling. Wolf gasped through sobs "_YOU, YOU KILLED HER, THERE COULD HAVE BEEN A CURE DAD, YOU KILLED HER!!!!!!"_ Josh looked up, tears in his eyes "_IF THERE WAS A CURE SURELY WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW, DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF MURDER"_ He roared at him. Wolf didn't say anything back, he just sat there, huddled next to Kiara, wishing he was dead.

THE PRESENT: HAVENSHIRE

Wolf continued staring at the girl as she stared back, her mouth opened in shock. She slowly got off the ramparts and walked to where Wolf was. He didn't move as she knelt in front of him and took his furry face in her hands. She looked closely at his eyes and muttered "Dad?" Wolf's eyes widened in pure fear. He changed back to human form and whispered "Sarah?" Sarah gasped out and hugged him hard. Wolf hugged her back, minding her pregnancy. Sarah cried as she hugged him. Wolf stroked her hair "_Shh, it's ok Sarah, I'm here, ok? I came back."_ Sarah choked sobs and looked up at him "We had no idea what had happened, we saw you go but you never came back, the city burned and we came back to Havenshire to hide, we've been here ever since." Wolf looked at her with a questioned look and then looked at her stomach "_Whose we?"_ "I'm me" A voice sounded behind him. He turned and saw Kane and Ryan behind him. Wolf's eyes widened and he stood. "_This can't be, your all teenagers now"_ Kane looked at him "_Where's my father Wolf!?"_ Wolf was taken aback from this sudden question. Ryan pushed him slightly "Kane shut up, I'm sure he's here with Wolf, right?" He looked at Wolf. Kane glared at Ryan and then yelled across the city "CLOUD!! MURA!! WOLF HAS COME BACK!!" Wolf looked over across the city, looking for movement. He certainly found it when a single dot sprang over the city. As it got closer he could see Cloud had jumped an enormous distance. Cloud landed and cracked some of the ground under him. He had grown up nicely. Wolf thought he was seeing a ghost, for he looked a lot like Taylor. On Cloud's back rested the Wolfsaeiga. Wolf backed away in fear as Cloud took a step forward. "_It's ok Wolf, The Wolf Fever is no longer inside the blade, it's gone"_ Wolf looked at him and said "_Where's Mura"_ Cloud inclined his head to where he had jumped "She's with Mom at the stockade, jeez Wolf where have you been, it's been nearly ten years!" Wolf was about to say something but then he quickly changed his sentence "_Wait a minute, did you just say Mura was with Kacie?" _Cloud nodded "_Yea, she's here, and she hasn't aged a single day. Judging by the looks of you, you haven't either."_ Wolf smiled and said "_Well thanks, now, let's go see your mother"_ As Sarah got up she moaned and held her stomach. Wolf supported her and asked "_When did this happen? And with whom?" _Sarah replied "About 8 months ago." Wolf asked again "_Yea but with whom"_ Sarah looked at Cloud and Wolf knew. He nodded and they all proceeded to the stockade. As they approached it the door opened and Mura came out. She was incredibly beautiful, like her mother. Her brown hair went to her waist and she had on a red silk shirt and blue jeans. Mura smiled and said "Hi Uncle Wolf" Wolf smiled back but it faded as she stepped out of the way and Kacie walked through. She stared at him with soft eyes. Wolf stared back, noticing that she really didn't look any different then when he had last seen her. Kacie ran to Wolf and hugged him hard "Wolf, you're back, you're finally back" Wolf looked at her and asked "_Kacie, where's Kiara, and what in the hell has happened to the Kingdom?!"_


	8. Alone

THE PAST: HELTRINA STREETS

Chapter 8: Alone

Ian, Kiara, Wolf, and Josh were now walking inside an abandoned store, looting food and other things. Josh nearly emptied the whole candy aisle as Ian looked for Monsters and Red Bull. Wolf held Kiara's hand as they walked through the store, looking for something healthy. They hadn't said anything to each other for a while now. His mother's death was still fresh in his mind as he looked for non rotten veggies. Ian yelled "YES! FINNALY A CAN OF MONSTER!" But then that's when the glass doors shattered and three fevered rushed through, aiming for Kiara. Wolf pulled the green blade out of the sheath and cut down all three in a swift stroke. Kiara watched in horror as their bodies fell. Josh and Ian rushed over and saw his kills. Josh looked at him "You wield the Wolfsaeiga well Wolf, but I wonder, do you want its full potential now?" Wolf looked at the blade and then to Josh, nodding. Josh sighed and went to the counter. As he pulled the red blade out it glowed brightly and as he pulled it out it curved. Wolf stared at the reverse blade sword he held. Josh turned his back so he faced the counter. Wolf saw him pull a glass from behind it and heard Josh wincing in pain. After about 20 seconds Josh turned around, his hand bandaged. In the glass was blood. "Wolf drink this, this is no ordinary blood" Wolf took it with a shocked expression. Josh quickly told him "When you drink it swallow it quickly, don't let the taste reach you…Wolf, this will hurt" Wolf scoffed "_Oh please, how is this going to hurt me?" _And with that he drank it like a shot glass. Wolf recoiled into a wall as the blood ran down his throat. It burned like fire as it snaked its way down into his stomach and his entire blood system. Wolf roared out in pain as Kiara knelt beside him quickly and asked him what was happening. Josh looked down on him as Wolf thrashed, holding his stomach. Wolf screamed as his teeth grew pointed, his hair slightly longer, his eyes pure, dark, forest green, and two triangular wolf ears grew on his head. Wolf stopped yelling and passed out, completing transformed. Kiara backed away. Wolf was totally changed. His appearance scared her a little bit. His hair was longer now. Josh attempted to shake him awake. Wolf stirred and moaned. _"My insides hurt…what did you do to me dad?"_ He asked softly. Josh whispered "I made you like me; you are now one of your ancestors, a new person, a new hope. Wolf looked at himself, his nails were pointed. Wolf felt his teeth, feeling them normal, except four that were pointed. Josh smiled "This was part of your name sake, we named you Wolf for a reason, this was partly why." Wolf got up slowly and turned, looking at himself. Josh explained while he did "You are now changed, a new type of killing machine. Your claws and teeth are now ivory white, and blood will wash from them quickly unless you go into over drive. You can now jump enormous distances and smell things you couldn't before. As for your eyesight your vision can blend into the distance up to four miles, this is helpful when seeking enemies on the run. Wolf swiped at a store aisle shelve and cleaved it clean in two. Wolf sprang back in shock as Josh went on "now Wolf, on to the sword. I want you to sheath it." Wolf nodded and put the blade inside the sheath. "This blade is the Wolfsaeiga, the red one is the FallSaeiga, the Wolfsaeiga was made from one of my fangs, and the FallSaeiga was made by my claw." Wolf looked at Josh in utter shock. Was he like him too? Josh then grew serious "Ok now Wolf, I want you to think of something, something you want to protect and keep from harm no matter what, to defend and love with all your heart, then, pull out he blade." Wolf looked at Kiara and pulled out the Wolfsaeiga. As he pulled it, the blade glowed and curved, making a reverse blade sword 10 feet long and curved to the tip. Wolf looked at Josh with a pleased look. Josh then continued "Ok, now for your final test, think of a normal wolf, how it moves, how it feels, how it thinks. I know you have learned telepathy of ancient wolves, you taught Ian." Wolf nodded and continued listening. "Now I want you to feel the wolf, feel its motions, its power, be one with it, and concentrate!" Wolf thought hard, pictured himself as one, saw him moving and working in wolf muscles. Kiara gave a small gasp, Wolf kept his eyes shut. His feet didn't feel right for some reason. "Wolf, open your eyes" Josh whispered. Wolf did and saw green; everything had a green tint to it. He was incredibly shorter for some reason. He looked down and saw paws. Wolf gasped, but it was more like a pant. He turned his head and saw long fur. His tail twitched. Wolf looked behind him in shock, sure enough, he had a tail. Wolf narrowed his eyes and saw he had a muzzle with sharp ivory teeth. He spun around quickly, like chasing his tail, to get a good look at himself. Kiara approached as Wolf tried sitting down on his hind legs. It felt like normal sitting. Kiara knelt by him and looked into his Forest green eyes. She scratched his muzzle as his tail wagged. Kiara giggled as she continued scratching him and Josh said "Your ancestors could take the form of the mighty wolf, to work as a team and to coordinate enormous tasks that humans couldn't. They said that their howls literally burned their enemies to ashes." Wolf got an idea; he padded outside and bowed his head. Then he quickly brought it up and howled. The whole city echoed with the howls of Wolf as he roared without stopping for breath. As he stopped the echo stopped. Wolf was about to go back in when he heard the shrieks of the Fevered. Turning his furry head he saw two running at him across the street. Wolf growled at them menacingly and roared as he pounced over the first one. The second one was caught off guard as Wolf spun sideways and caught his neck in his teeth. His momentum and his locked jaw made Wolf spin all the way around his neck, like a catapult sideways, tearing the fevered man's neck to shreds. As Wolf let go and flew at the second, Blood washed out of his mouth and he landed on the second. The fevered scrambled at him and tried to snap Wolf's neck but Wolf recuperated and clawed his face in two. Wolf sat on the lifeless body and howled in victory. Kiara watched the whole thing from the store entrance. She waved at Wolf but then screamed and pointed behind him as a mob of at least 20 Fevered came from around the corner and charged at them. Wolf whined and padded rapidly towards the store entrance. Wolf jumped, turned in midair, and landed so he faced the group, growling viciously. But from behind him the FallSaeiga flew from the entrance and cut down 5 of the Fevered. The others continued charging as Wolf pounced and Josh came out with the WolfSaeiga. Wolf clawed, bit, and slashed, making sure none of the blood washed down his throat. Josh had the upper hand on his side until one came up from behind him and tackled him. Josh scrambled for the sword but the Fevered continued pounding him with his fists, wanting him dead. The Fevered then choked and vomited blood onto Josh, some of it getting in his eye and mouth. Wolf slashed the Fevered's back and it fell over, stone cold dead. Wolf concentrated on his original self, how humans moved and worked. Wolf opened his eyes and saw himself as his regular appearance. Wolf sat his dad up and looked at him in despair. Josh was coughing up blood and his left eye was shut up tight. "Wolf…Wolf get the WolfSaeiga" Josh coughed. Wolf took the sword and waited for Josh to answer. Looking at him Josh smiled "End it Wolf, end the suffering, I can't go on, I'm, I'm fevered. Wolf shook his head "_No, come on dad don't say that, please don't leave me"_ Josh laid back down and closed his eyes "Do it Wolf, you've got about 40 to 50 seconds left, if you don't do it now, you'll have to do it soon" Wolf got up and through choked sobs brought his sword up "_I'M SORRY!" _ And with that he brought his sword down.


	9. Marquez

Chapter 9: Marquez

Wolf sat next to Kacie, watching Cloud and Kane practice their sword play. Wolf saw Cloud wield the Wolfsaeiga with such deadliness; he looked as if he surpassed Taylor. Kacie spoke up "When you carried me from the volcano and it exploded, I was thrown down to the slopes. I looked around slowly but didn't see you, then Dark Wolf knights came and I faked death" Wolf stared at the ground "They had taken Kiara and went to the Kingdom of Serjaro, an old ally of Dark Wolf, it's beyond the Kingdom of Marqene. You know the queen their don't you?" Wolf nodded slowly and asked "_How far is it to Serjaro?" _ Kacie sighed "With your speed about a day or two's journey." Wolf nodded and got up "_So you'll stay here until I return?" _Kacie nodded and got up as well. "Wolf, the reason the kingdom is in ruins is because of the Revolution, everyone turned against each other and the King went missing, the Queen as well." Wolf nodded and told her "_I won't be gone long, stay safe"_ Kacie nodded and gave him a brief hug. As Wolf turned away he stopped "_I'm sorry, about Taylor…I wish things could have been different"_ Kacie felt tears in her eyes "I believe he's alive Wolf, somewhere, out there, I know there is still good in him, you have to bring him back Wolf, please" Wolf bowed his head and said "_I'll find him if he is still on this Earth, how did Cloud get the WolfSaeiga?" _Men who had apparently found you found me as well, they searched the slopes of the rest of the volcano and found the WolfSaeiga, but a piece was missing near the front bottom of it, it still is" Wolf looked over at Cloud, sure enough, there was still a small, brief, gap. Wolf sighed and said goodbye to Kacie before he turned and started running. As he neared the top of a hill he jumped up until a small valley lay beneath him. In mid air his wolf form took over and he landed on all fours. Smelling the air he sprinted at his fasted speed to the South, and hopefully to where the Queen would be living, the Kingdom of Marqene.

_36 hours later_

Wolf panted; he had traveled 2,464 miles nonstop. He flopped over on his furry side and breathed hard. Wolf was about to fall asleep when a voice rang out in his head, a familiar one "_Wolf, he's been turned back; the Wolf Fever no longer infects him. Your search will be one of vain for he has already returned to the kingdom you seek, and is now waiting in the Kingdom you seek, go there…and don't look back" _Wolf shook his head. Taylor was waiting? Waiting to what, find him, or kill him. He began running up a steep mountain, jumping up onto rocky edges wherever they stuck out. As he approached the summit he looked out onto the horizon. He saw the castle of Marquenere on the horizon line, along with the farm fields of the kingdom. Wolf sighed and jumped off the mountain. As soon as soft grass touched his paws he was already well on the way towards the castle. In about 15 minutes he had reached the gates. He had transformed into his human self and had walked towards the large wooden doors. Two guards with rusted breastplates and iron clad boots, wielding rapiers and small shields nodded at him as he walked through. He stopped and turned to face one of the guards, saying "_Do you know where I can find Queen Marquez? I'm a personal friend."_ The guard turned and spoke "Just follow the signs to the main hall, tell the guards your name and they will see if you will be granted admittance." Wolf nodded and thanked him before moving into the city. It was good to see live people again as the city roared in economy and people moved about, tending their specific needs. Wolf followed sign after sign until he reached the stone steps of the very large hall where the Queen lived. As he stepped up the steps the guards blocked his way. Wolf cleared his throat "_My name is Wolf Mcloud, I'm a close friend of Queen Kirsten, please let her know I've arrived in moonlight."_ The guards looked at each other, confused, until one grunted and opened the door, walking inside it shut behind him. The guard sighed "You will probably be let in shortly, I suggest chilling on the steps, it's usually an hour wait" Wolf nodded and sat on one of the steps, watching the bustling crowd of people until he dazed off into a small nap.

THE PAST: OUTSKIRTS OF HELTRINA

Wolf would have been alone if it wasn't for Ian and Kiara. His parents were dead, and for all he knew Ian's and Kiara's were as well. They had taken to the fields on the outskirts in hopes of reaching Moonfire, the capital of the country. They had set up camp near a very large tree, little did they know, where they camped in 30 years time would be castle Kalingrad, and the tree would be the Grand Tree of Dark Wolf. Ian was starting a fire for cooking and told Wolf "Hey, dinner will be ready in about an hour, so you and Kiara are going to have to sit tight." Wolf scoffed and walked over to Ian, whispering in his ear. Kiara watched from the base of the tree, what was he saying? As Wolf moved away Ian smiled and chuckled as he finally had the fire going. Wolf held out his hand towards Kiara and she took it, pulling herself up. Wolf then spoke softly "_Don't move" _Kiara looked at him in a confused manner as Wolf walked behind her. He felt arms around her waist as Wolf hugged her. She then felt the ground leave her feet as Wolf jumped up with her to a high branch in the tree, a wide one that could support people. Kiara squeaked at the sudden loss of gravity but quickly regained herself. Wolf spread his legs and sat Kiara between them, pulling her close like he had done in the skyscraper. He pulled off the top of his brown Kimono-Hori, revealing his ultra light brown robe shirt. He placed the hori over them both, making it warm. Wolf whispered in Kiara's ear "_I know you've probably guessed this, but I wanted you to know, I love you, if the fever wipes us all out, or turns us into one of those demons, I want you to know, I will always love you" _Kiara closed her eyes and smiled "I know, because I love you too." She pressed her head into his chest and turned her head upwards at him. Wolf looked at her and she looked at him. Wolf moved his head to hers as they connected and their love swirled around each other. Kiara moaned slightly as Wolf pushed against her. Kiara's hold on him became tighter as Wolf pulled the Hori shirt over them. From below Ian stirred his stew and tasted it, while high above Wolf and Kiara…"bonded". Wolf sighed and moved his head to her chest where he pressed it against her softly. Kiara stroked Wolf's hair and kissed him repeatedly on the neck. Wolf pulled Kiara down towards him as she lay on top of him. Wolf turned over and now she was underneath him. Wolf kissed her deeply as she wrapped one of her legs around his. Wolf's hand made its way down to her outer thigh as she scratched his back softly with her nails. Kiara's other hand fumbled with Wolf's front shirt lacing as Wolf untied her back strings.

THE PRESENT: KINGDOM OF MERQENE, THRONE ROOM

Wolf slept on until the guard shook him awake. Wolf stirred and looked up. The guard looked at him seriously and said "The queen will see you now" Wolf nodded and got up slowly, shaking his head to get rid of the sleep. As he walked in he saw tapestries lining the walls and guards stationed every 20 feet. He approached large double doors which opened as he drew nearer. The doors opened to a large circular domed room, with guards stationed at various places. In the throne sat Queen Marquez. She looked up from her mirror and smiled wide as Wolf smiled back. She got up as Wolf approached and hugged him "Wolf Yasha Mcloud, it's been far too long" She burst out. Wolf smiled as they separated and said "_You know me Kirsten, always on the move"_ Kirsten giggled but then Wolf asked "_Kirsten do you know where the Knights are keeping Kiara?" _Kirsten's smile faded as she said "Yes, they have her in a large stronghold about 4 miles east of here, my army is prepared to march out to end the threat to our lands, and seeing is how you are probably going there anyway…" _"You want me to lead the army?" _Wolf finished. Kirsten nodded and Wolf looked down at the ground. Sighing, he looked back up and said "_I'll lead your army, but know this, I will not stop moving forward, I will not stop killing, if your army falls behind while I move on, then I will leave them on the battlefield while I retrieve Kiara, understood?" _Kirsten nodded and bowed "_Good luck Wolf"_ Wolf turned and sighed "_It hasn't been so far"_ and with that he walked out of the throne room to the outside fields where the army was gathering for the attack. As he advanced to the front of the line he saw at least 2,000 troops behind him. He looked on the horizon and blended his vision into it. The stronghold which held Kiara was large, almost as large as Moon Sky. Before he took his first step, the black wolf pounced in front of him, out of thin air. Wolf was taken aback by the sudden appearance but was even more horrified by what happened next. The wolf began changing, changing into a human. It arched its back and stood straight. Wolf's jaw dropped as Taylor stood in front of him; his eyes weary and his neck completely scar less. Taylor looked at him as Wolf looked back. "I've come back Wolf, I realize now that I have become a failure, so I ran. But now that you've returned, I have a final chance to redeem myself. I cant ask for forgiveness, but I will help you rescue Kiara" Wolf stared at him for the longest time before answering "_You were my friend, I don't know if I can trust you anymore, but I will let you come…just know that if you ever do cross me again, ill make sure the shard of your blade takes off your whole head this time" _Taylor said nothing as he walked past Wolf into the front lines, with only a bow and 20 arrows in quiver. Wolf pulled out the FallSaeiga and roared "_MARCH!!!!"_ The army roared in approval and began the long march.


	10. Love Under Moonlight

THE PAST: FUTURE SITE OF KALINGRAD

Chapter 10: Love under moonlight

WARNING

Due to the nature of this chapter, some content has been removed due to graphic descriptions, to view the unrated version of this chapter, see author

_Thank you,_

Wolf looked up into the night sky, exhausted. Kiara had her arms around his waist and was huddled close to him. Wolf repositioned the Hori so it fully covered them both, except their heads. He stroked Kiara's hair with loving care as Kiara tried to move closer to him. Below, Ian was packing his things together for a continued journey. Wolf tried to nudge Kiara awake softly "_Kiara…Kiara wake up"_ Kiara moaned and reached up and scratched his triangular ears. Wolf growled softly and laid his head back, falling asleep. "That always works" Kiara said sleepily, and dozed off herself. A few hours later the sun was beginning to come up and Ian was kicking the tree screaming "OH MY GOD FOR THE LAST TIME, WAKE UP!" Wolf opened his eyes slowly and called "_FIVE MORE MINUTES" _Ian groaned and said "UGH! FINE, FIVE MINUTES YOU PANZEE BUT THAT'S IT!" Ian stormed away to the cooking fire. Wolf dozed back off while Kiara woke up herself. She felt the soft fell of the wind and shivered. "Why am I so cold?" she thought. She lifted the Hori shirt and looked down. She let it go quickly and looked up at Wolf and blushed "Oh….that's why…" Kiara giggled. She stroked the side of his hair and whispered in his ear "Wolf…wake up…wake up wolf…wake up…………………"

THE PRESENT: 1 MILE OUTSIDE OF DARK WOLF FORTRESS

"Wolf wake up, god Dammit, WOLF WAKE UP!!" Taylor roared. Wolf sat up so quickly he thought his back snapped. "_Who-what is it?!" _Taylor rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, it's time" Wolf nodded and stood up. The fortress was in sight and he saw Dark Wolf knights on the ramparts, yelling at them and readying for battle. Wolf pulled out the FallSaeiga and roared "_DEATH TO THE ENEMY!!! FOR ALL THAT IS BASKED IN TWIGHLIGHT AND MOONLIGHT…CHARGE!!!" _The men roared and rushed forward. Wolf ran the fastest as a Dark Wolf brigade of at least a thousand soldiers rushed to meet them. As the armies collided the battle roars increased ten fold as blood flew up into the air and rained down from the sky. Wolf refused to stop, cutting anything in front of him. From behind him Taylor jumped, nocked an arrow and released screaming "SHINKIROGARA!!" as the arrow flew and silver disk appeared on the shaft and grew large. It sped towards the men in front of Wolf and sliced them to bits and pieces, even cubes of meat and flesh. Taylor landed and released three arrows at once, stopping attackers that rushed to kill. Wolf cut five down in one strike and roared "MORAKUARAA!" The red-brown earthquake bolt snaked its way through the army ranks and exploded, causing a definite roar of crying out and blood shed that killed nearly 235 with one blow. Wolf rushed through the gap of bodies that he made and continued slashing and cutting. All who dared approached him died. Wolf never took his eyes off the gates as a small plot of blood hit his face, staining his cheek and upper eyelid. Wolf cut the legs from under one man and did a front flip. In mid air he stabbed the man in the back of the head and landed by cleaving another skull in two as his feet touched the ground. Ten rushed at him as unleashed another Morakuara and killed 5. Wolf sliced opened the stomachs of another 3 and let them fall as their intestines and insides spilled out behind him. He beheaded another and sliced opened the neck of the last. Rushing forward he broke through the army, leaving the Marqene army to mop up. Taylor managed to break through also and killed any stragglers that followed him and Wolf to the gates. Wolf reached the gates and stabbed the FallSaeiga into the door. It went half way through as Wolf screamed "MORAKUARA!!!!!!!!" The gates exploded and sent a massive shockwave into the fortress, killing the defenders behind it. As Wolf entered, he picked up the faint scent of Kiara. He had reached her.


	11. Together

Chapter 11: Together

Wolf looked back at Taylor "_I'll get Kiara, do what you wish" _Taylor didn't say anything as he jumped up on the ramparts and started killing the defenders on the wall, as well as the Dark Wolf army deserters that tried to flee the battlefield. Wolf ran through the courtyard, dodging arrows until he came to a small door. He kicked it down and saw a spiral staircase that led downwards. Wolf ran down the steps, killing two men who rushed up to stop him. As Wolf neared the bottom he saw he was in a prison hall way. He ran down the hallway, checking each cell. Finally as he approached the right one, a man stepped out from behind a corner and released an arrow at him. As it buried itself in Wolf's shoulder he roared and through FallSaeiga at him. The sword rammed into his head and sent him flying back into the wall, where the Red blade stuck itself and made the lifeless body dangle from a few feet. Wolf ripped the handle off the door and pulled it open. He gasped out as he saw Kiara chained to the back wall on the ground. She was out cold. Wolf ran to her side and sat up her slender form. He pulled her to his chest as he tried to wake her up. "_Kiara, Kiara it's me, please, wake up, I love you please, wake up!"_ Wolf felt tears in his eyes as he received no answer. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. He thought he had failed until Kiara gave a small moan and opened her eyes slowly. Wolf choked out a sob and held her tighter "_Kiara…I'm here, your safe now I'm here."_ Kiara looked up at him "Wolf? Is it, is it really you, oh Wolf!" Kiara brought her head up to his and kissed him so deeply; Wolf couldn't move forward to embrace it further even if he wanted to. Kiara refused to take her mouth away from his, Wolf apparently thought the same. When they did break apart Wolf picked Kiara up and hoisted her on his back, giving her sort of a piggy back ride. "_Hang on!!" _Wolf roared.

Wolf pointed the sword at the ceiling and roared "MORAKUARA!!!" The earthquake lighting bolt blasted upwards into the ceiling, creating a large hole where sunlight leaked through. Wolf got a good hold on Kiara as she tightened her arms around him and he jumped up through the hole. He landed in the courtyard, Kiara on his back, and sprinted out through the gate. The battle was nearing an end as Taylor front flipped over the ramparts and released another two arrows before hitting the ground. Taylor landed and ran beside Wolf. Kiara was about to scream out before Wolf told her that Taylor was no longer fevered. Kiara eyed him nervously but believed Wolf as they ran past the army and to a downed tree. "_TAYLOR STAY HERE WITH KIARA, GUARD WITH YOUR LIFE, ILL BE BACK"_ Wolf set Kiara down behind the fallen tree and ran back to the fight. Taylor stood behind the tree and released arrows, every single one making a killing shot. Wolf saw at least half of the army of Marqene was gone and only a fourth of the Dark Wolf army remained. Wolf saw one man pointing at him and about 20 stragglers reformed their lines and ran for him. Wolf stopped and held is sword in front of him. As the first man reached him he swiped his sword out of the way, whirled around and dug his blade into his shoulder. Two more came up and whacked at Wolf's sides. Wolf dodged one blade and blocked the other while kicking the first man in the shin and putting is foot on his now exposed knee. Wolf pressed down as the knee cracked and Wolf was sent upwards sideways over the second man. In mid air Wolf stabbed downwards into the second man's skull and as he landed, rolled and threw a small knife at the first. The knife struck as Wolf regained his ground and waited for the last of them. Most of them deserted except five who rushed to kill. Wolf blocked one man's sword but was pushed back a step as the man forced him into a sword lock. Wolf grabbed the man's hand and moved his blade behind his. He thrust the hilt to the left, making the blade spin and cut off the man's arms as his blade flew into the air. Wolf regained control of the FallSaeiga and reached up as the man's blade fell into his other hand. He thrust it into his chest and kicked it so that it crushed the hilt into his rib cage and we was sent backwards into two other men. Wolf rolled and cut the legs out from under one as he sprung upwards into a front flip slashed the other's side. As Wolf landed he slashed the first man's neck opened and dispatched the other two quickly before stopping to look at the retreating Dark Wolf army. Wolf looked around as he saw his friendly soldiers policing their dead and wounded. Wolf panted and sheathed the FallSaeiga at his side. He turned and saw Taylor waving his bow, Kiara safely behind the tree. Wolf ran towards the tree as Kiara rushed out to meet him. The met about half way as Kiara jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Wolf did the same and whirled around with her. Taylor sat on the tree waiting for them to return. As they did Taylor asked "Kacie hasn't told you what happened to the kingdom has she…" Wolf shook his head and Taylor said "When you cracked the WolfSaeiga, I felt the fever leaving me, but it wasn't able to leave me completely before the volcano erupted and exploded. When that happened the group who rescued you must have been affected or something. I didn't go back to Havenshire; I hid out in the country and went from town to town, hearing news. The C.I.K. was beaten, and Strike Force as well. I heard reports of groups of people whose eyes they said resembled demons…it started like rioting, but this was different, it started happening in various cities throughout the kingdom. Then, there was no more news, there didn't have to be, it was outside in the courtyard it was coming through the gates in floods…an epidemic…an epidemic that turned the eyes of the victims' blood red. Wolf, the Wolf Fever didn't disappear, it was released from a prison, it's infected everyone, and the only safe places left are here in this kingdom and others away from Dark Wolf borders." Wolf couldn't believe it, The Wolf Fever turned back into the very traumatic virus that killed his family. Wolf spoke "_If there are Fevered in the kingdom, where are they now?" _Taylor poked the ground with an arrow "Well, they first were contained in Moonsky, but then a fire sparked and they were driven out of the city, the area around them is flooding with them. Kacie and the others must of taken refuge in Havenshire only after the bulk of them moved out of the area into the neighboring kingdom of Jerishon, that's were most if not all of them are now, trying to break through into the kingdom." Wolf nodded and said "_Well, shall we go back?"_ Kiara held his hand "I don't care where it is, I'll follow you anywhere." Wolf gave a small smile as Taylor turned into the black wolf. Wolf and Kiara copied him and they were on all fours. Before Taylor started off Wolf stopped him "_How in the hellish world did you learn how to do it?!"_ Taylor turned and spoke back in his mind "_Don't you remember? Every time the Fever leaves me, it leaves a little more inside my blood, this time I think it was for good" _Wolf smiled and they both ran off. As night fell the only visible were two pairs of dark, forest green eyes and one pair of pink eyes, streaking in the moonlight.


	12. The Price of Blood

THE PAST: OUTSKIRTS OF MOONFIRE CITY, DISTANCE, 1.2 MILES

Chapter 12: The Price of Blood.

Ian flipped on the radio again, turning the knob. Static played loudly as he turned the knob back and forth. Wolf sighed "Ian the radios stopped the broadcasts remember?" Ian shook his head "I'm telling you I heard something, a rendezvous point" Wolf was about to say something when a man's voice cracked through the static. "THERE, THERE IT IS" Ian yelled, turning it to make it clearer. As he turned it the radio station blared clearly "**This is the emergency broadcast network 2533, Moon fire has transports out of the county for any survivors, there are soldiers waiting at army blockades at the entry ways to the city, please if you can hear this, run for the evacuation point, stop for nothing, This is the…"**Ian turned off the radio "Well, it just keeps going." Wolf kissed Kiara on the neck as they walked forward towards the city. As they continued moving the shrieks of fevered roared behind them. Wolf turned sharply and saw at least 100 Fevered running across the grass lands, moving swiftly over the hills. Wolf pulled the FallSaeiga "_KIARA IAN RUN!!!!!!" _They broke off into a full run as the Fevered approached quickly. Ahead Wolf saw army commands being shouted "MEN! LOCK AND LOAD GOT ANOTHER BATCH COMIN!!" The men cocked their rifles and pointed them at the group. "READY!!!! AIM!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!" roared the captain as the men fired rapid shells into the fevered. Bullets whizzed by them as Wolf pushed Kiara forward, away from the fevered. He heard shouts from the men as Ian jumped over the barricade and did a roll to avoid a hard landing. "RELOAD!! RELOAD NINE!! IM OUT!!" The shouts were blended in with each other as Wolf ran from the hands of the Fevered which were almost upon him. He turned and cut the fevered woman in half as Kiara tripped to his left. "_KIARA!!!" _Wolf roared as he cut two to his left and one attacked her. The man screeched at her as one of his hands clawed her side. Wolf cleaved upwards, cutting the man in half. The men began firing again, fresh from reloading and the soon the rest of the Fevered were dead. Wolf knelt down beside Kiara and looked at her face. Her eyes were on his and her breathing was labored. Wolf put a hand on her side and winced as she cried out in pain. Blood stained the ground beside her as Wolf held her hand tight. Kiara choked out a sob "I…I'm sorry…" Wolf shook his head "_its ok, it's going to be ok, MEDIC!! GET A MEDIC OVER HERE!!!" _He shouted at the soldiers. They ordered one of the men to get the medic as Wolf stayed by her side. He saw her life leaving her eyes slowly "_come on Kiara stay with me, stay with me now, please" _Kiara smiled and said "But I'm always with you, I always will be" Wolf felt tears in his eyes as Kiara closed hers. Wolf dropped her hand and grabbed the FallSaeiga. He put the blade in his hand and cut without thinking, making blood pour into his hand. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth. He positioned his hand in front of it and let blood fall into her mouth. He tilted her head back forward so it would run down her throat. Wolf waited while bandaging his hand. After 2 minutes Wolf was about to give in when he heard Kiara gasp out and breathe in hard, her eyes shooting open. Wolf sat her quickly and gave pulled her to him. Something tickled his chin and as he looked down, he saw two brown triangular wolf ears. Wolf smiled as Kiara looked up at him with soft pink eyes. "Now we are the same" Wolf smiled and said "_We were never different"_ The soldiers came out of the barricade and started to pick up Kiara when Wolf growled at them "_Let go, I'll do it" _Kiara looked into his sweet eyes as he picked her up and carried her over the barricade, the soldiers following. As he walked over it Ian rushed to them "Dammit Wolf, always got to be the hero" Wolf scoffed and they both laughed as they made their way to the city square. People were waiting on the Helicopters to arrive for evacuation. As another approached the lace on the Wolfsaeiga's sheath broke and the blade fell into a fevered pool of blood. Wolf turned and placed Kiara down slowly. Picking up the blade the emerald greenness of it seemed to grow even darker as he looked into the blade and saw his reflection. He gasped as he saw himself with longs fangs, hair longer and bloody, and his eyes, his eyes as blood red as the demons that tried to kill him. Wolf sheathed the blade and retied it quickly, turning to Kiara. "_Kiara what color are my eyes?!" _He asked frantically. Kiara looked at him as he picked her up again. "There green, just like they've always been" She answered with concern. Wolf realized what happened, the WolfSaeiga, like all the people who were claimed by the epidemic, was fevered like them. Ian boarded the Helicopter along with Wolf and Kiara. Wolf spread his legs and sat her between them as more people got on for evacuation. Wolf sighed as Kiara turned her head upwards to kiss him on the neck "We're safe at last"


	13. Final

THE PRESENT: HAVENSHIRE

**Final**

The three walked through the gates as Ryan ran to his mother "MOMMY!!" He gave her a tight hug as Kiara hugged him back. Wolf went up to Sarah and kissed her forehead "_I'm back, where's Cloud, and the others" _Sarah didn't have to answer as Taylor walked past them, Cloud waiting a few feet behind Sarah. Taylor walked up to him as they stared at each other, from Taylor's bow to the WolfSaeiga resting on Cloud's back. Cloud spoke first "Jeez dad, you look terrible" Taylor tried to contain his laughter but Cloud's smile drove them both wild with laughing. Mura and Kane came forward as well and embraced their father. Taylor's laughing subsided as he saw Kacie walking slowly forward. He didn't move as Kacie put her hands on his cheeks and brought his face to hers, looking deep in his eyes. She whispered "What do you know, they're actually white this time, and hopefully they will stay that way" Taylor was about to say sorry when Kacie stopped him "No need, your love is all I need" And with that they kissed each other warmly. Wolf took Kiara's hand and they walked up the stairs. "Wolf, it seems the economy is rebuilding itself slowly, technology is creeping back into the world again." Taylor called up after them as they walked up with him. As Wolf approached the ramparts he gasped as he saw the Grand Tree in front of the wall. Kacie smiled "I had Cloud and Kane bring it here, it didn't take long." Wolf smiled and took Kiara in his arms, jumping to the high branch above Taylor's reserved branch. Taylor copied him as everyone piled into the tree. Sarah snuggled into Cloud's chest as he stroked her hair and laid the WolfSaeiga beside him. Taylor sighed, finally being able to relax after years of pain. Kacie fell asleep with her head leaned back on his chest. Above them Wolf placed his brown Hori-Shirt around them both as he whispered "_I remember a long time ago, when we were at Kalingrad, before the castle was built, you remember?"_ Kiara nodded softly and got up. Wolf was confused and then shocked as Kiara pulled his legs, so he laid out flat on the wide branch. Kiara laid back down beside him and snuggled in, Pulling his head close to hers, she giggled playfully "We've got catching up to do Wolf" Wolf smiled and replied "_I know" _He pressed his mouth to hers and Kiara did the same to him. Kiara spoke in his mind "_I love you Wolf Yasha Mcloud"_ Wolf moved in deeper "_I Love you too, Kiara Horne Mcloud"_ They kissed deeply for at least ten minutes and when they separated, they smiled at each other as Wolf pulled the shirt over them.


	14. Afterword

**AFTERWORD**

In the days following the tragic Wolf Fever out break, Wolf and Kiara were later married and moved into the city of Marered. After the great economic crash Kiara became pregnant and they moved to the newly formed Kingdom of Dark Wolf. Kiara left for Japan for a few years to visit her family while Wolf kept in contact with her through mind. In the future, after a few weeks of returning to Kalingrad, Ian returned, along with Queen Kirsten, explaining that Ian had abandoned the throne to escape death and had found Wolf. 9 Months later Sarah gave birth to a baby girl named Noelle. As for Wolf and Taylor, they gave up their sword days, leaving it to their sons to go forth on their own adventures. What awaits them? Who knows!! But as we all know, from like Wolf said "_Something's always down the road, it's just the wait that puts you the challenge, and knowing what lies ahead"_ In the end, he was right.

_END___


End file.
